


Spoiler

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from rainbow_connec: <br/>Modern AU: Princess Gwen goes to college, meets some blonde guy in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiler

**Spoiler**  
 **Characters: Arthur, Gwen**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Word Count: 172**  
 **Prompt from rainbow_connec:**  
Modern AU: Princess Gwen goes to college, meets some blonde guy in the library.

 **Spoiler**  
“Excuse me I want a book.”

The blonde guy at the desk looked up. “Help yourself we have plenty.”

“Don't you know who I am? I'm Princess Guinevere Leodegrance. I said I need a book. You must help me.”

“The computer over there will tell you where it is.” The blonde guy said without looking up.

“I know where it is I can't reach it.” Gwen said.

“Oh that's different. I'm Arthur by the way.” He said as he came around the desk.

“Hmm.” Gwen said as she handed him the slip of paper with the title and code.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at her. “Funny. Is this really what you’re looking for?”

“Yes. I need to read it for a class.” Gwen said.

“I'll save you the trouble. I die.” Arthur said as they walked over to where the book was.

“What?” Gwen was confused.

“Le Morte d'Arthur? Oh right. My last name is Pendragon.” He reached up on the shelf and grabbed the book.

Gwen stared at him in disbelief.


End file.
